<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обман зрения by Reidzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452682">Обман зрения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy'>Reidzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Deception, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Love at First Sight, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Тсуна встречает Реборна, его мир останавливается. Замирает, встает на паузу. Он соулмейт Юни — это ночью сбивчиво рассказывает подруга. У нее дрожит голос от волнения. Сердце Савады разбивается на острые осколки. <br/>— У меня глаза поменяли цвет. <br/>Это нечестно, думается Тсуне. Нечестно, что мир определяет кому быть соулмейтами. <br/>— У меня тоже, — врет парень, смотря на свои карие глаза.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обман зрения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ау, где у людей, которые влюблены в соулмейта глаза меняют цвет на красный. <br/>Натолкнул на мысль один скриншот, который, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, я поняла по-своему.<br/>https://sun9-7.userapi.com/c857128/v857128475/7df36/-j87moSQa8w.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Тсуна встречает Реборна, его мир останавливается. Замирает, встает на паузу. Дыхание перехватывает, и парень понимает: он не сможет жить без этого человека. Реборн — переведенный студент по обмену из Италии. А еще он соулмейт Юни — это еще ночью сбивчиво рассказывает подруга, которая была в тот день рядом. У нее дрожит голос от волнения. Сердце Савады разбивается на острые осколки.</p>
<p>— У меня глаза поменяли цвет.</p>
<p>Это нечестно, думается Тсуне. Нечестно, что мир определяет кому быть соулмейтами.</p>
<p>— У меня тоже, — врет парень, смотря на свои карие глаза. И ему стыдно. Очень стыдно перед Юни, которой тоже очень понравился Реборн, но, вспоминая чужую вежливую улыбку и выступающие скулы, Тсуна отчетливо понимает, что хочет похитить у подруги соулмейта. Влюбить в себя.</p>
<p>Юни всхлипывает в трубку и обиженно кричит:</p>
<p>— Почему ты так говоришь, Тсу-кун?! — а после сбрасывает звонок.</p>
<p>Конечно, она знает, что он лжет. Ни у кого не бывает больше одного соулмейта. Во всяком случае, еще о таких случаях никто не слышал. Савада знает, что рядом с домом есть оптика, а в ней можно купить красные линзы, поэтому утром он стоит перед Юни и Реборном, сверкая красными глазами. Его подруга — добрая-добрая Юни — смотрит с упреком, Реборн — с интересом.</p>
<p>Наверное, Джиглио Неро могла бы быть счастлива со своим мейтом. Но Тсуна опьянен чувствами. Он хмурит брови:</p>
<p>— Разве мы не встречали вчера Гамму?</p>
<p>Итальянец наблюдает с интересом за двумя красноглазыми японцами, сверкая алой радужкой. Он не все понимает в речи, не все интонации может читать, поэтому он не знает, что Юни обвиняет своего бывшего лучше друга. Одними губами девушка шепчет Тсуне:</p>
<p>«Я тебя не прощу».</p>
<p>Совесть сворачивается ядовитой змеей и кусает себя за хвост. От своей лжи никуда не деться, но Савада тверд в своем намерении. Ему этот итальянец нужен так сильно, что воздух ощущается слаще на вкус. Юноша точно знает, что не сможет видеть, как Реборн своими длинными красивыми пальцами касается тонкого плеча Юни или как они переплетают влюбленно руки… И уж точно не сможет выдержать сцены поцелуя.</p>
<p>Он тонет в этом человеке. Это даже не влюбленность с первого взгляда — это одержимость. И при этом Тсуне кажется, что все правильно, словно так было в прошлой жизни или в каком-нибудь другом мире, и он просто не в силах отказаться от темноволосого юноши. У него одеколон пахнет чем-то родным. Юни уходит, сдается, когда видит, что Савада не собирается отступать от своей игры. Уходит, проклиная человека, с которым росла с детства вместе.</p>
<p>Девушке кажется, что у нее похитили шанс на счастливую жизнь.</p>
<p>Гамма, смотрящий изменившими свой цвет глазами, думает, что ему подарили шанс, которого он не заслуживал.</p>
<p>Ложь проникает в жизнь Савады и Леони. Тсуна спит в линзах, промывает их украдкой, скрывает чеки от покупки новых линз, наливает жидкость для них во флакон с каплями для глаз. Завоевывая чужое пылкое сердце, Савада больше всего в жизни боится, что линза куда-нибудь съедет. Он параноидально осторожен. Реборн, наблюдая за соулмейтом, который едва ли не мир готов передать в его руки, проникается. Ему кажется, что что-то во всей этой чертовщине с предназначенными парами, в которую он всегда не верил, есть. Как минимум, в ней есть Савада Тсунаеши с улыбкой, которая так легко растапливает сердце итальянца.</p>
<p>Тсуна врет, когда они начинают встречаться, продолжает поддерживать ложь, когда они съезжаются, не дает Реборну посещать его в больнице, если не может надеть линзы — охраняет свою постыдную, пропитанную эгоизмом и безумной любовью тайну и ложь всеми силами. И у него выходит. Совесть перестает так сильно есть его душу, когда Юни и Гамма приглашают их на свою свадьбу. Отведя бывшего друга в сторону, девушка повторяет, что не простит за этот некрасивый и неправильный поступок Тсуну, но все равно благодарит.</p>
<p>«Не знаю, насколько счастлива я была бы с Реборном, но сейчас я люблю Гамму. А ты все равно редкостный мудак, Савада», — говорит она, выглядя невероятно красивой в своем свадебном платье.</p>
<p>Тсуна поспешно покидает эту свадьбу, чувствуя, как горечь подступает к горлу. Его тошнит и мутит. Потому что ложь — это все же отвратительно. Особенно в отношении любимого человека. Савада даже собирается все рассказать, но ночью смотрит на тонкий ровный нос Реборна, слушает его тихое посапывание, касается растрепавшихся волос и понимает, что не может. Сил не хватит. И духа.</p>
<p>Однажды Тсуна попадает в больницу с банальным аппендицитом. Он снимает линзы под строгим надзором медсестры, залезает на носилки и исчезает за дверями операционной. После — провал. От наркоза тяжело отойти. Бок жжет так, словно там не порез, а, по меньшей мере, новое солнце. Метаясь в бреду, Савада с успокоением чувствует знакомый запах одеколона. Его ладонь сжимает крепкая хватка, а мужской голос говорит что-то не очень разборчивое, но очень красивое на итальянском. Вяло Тсуна думает, что надо бы его все-таки выучить. Смотрит мутным взглядом на Реборна и почти сразу засыпает.</p>
<p>Просыпается он через час или около того — никто не следил за временем. К этому моменту наркоз полностью перестал действовать и туманить разум. Бок продолжает жжечь, но все же не так сильно. Медсестра, которая ждала пробуждения молодого человека, вкалывает обезболивающее:</p>
<p>— Скоро жжение пройдет.</p>
<p>Реборн заходит в палату после того, как всем, включая Тсуну, сделают необходимые вечерние процедуры.</p>
<p>— У тебя глаза красивые, — вот, что говорит первым Леони, снова зайдя в палату.</p>
<p>Савада испуганно смотрит на него, понимая, что раскрыт. Ну, конечно, никто бы не стал надевать на него линзы!</p>
<p>— Значит, в тот день все-таки Юни? — задает вопрос Реборн совершенно равнодушным тоном.</p>
<p>Душа Тсуны трещит по швам, расползается, стоит нитям лжи быть так беспардонно вытянутыми. Савада не знает, что от него ждут в ответ. Закрывает свои глаза и отворачивает голову к стене. Дышать нечем.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>От признания становится так гадко и так страшно. Вот сейчас… Сейчас Реборн уйдет. Исчезнет. Но у Юни уже есть Гамма, и она его не бросит. Савада украл для себя чужое счастье и лишил Реборна даже возможности на него претендовать. И жизнь без Леони кажется невыносимой, невозможной, ненужной. От страха ускоряется пульс, становится тяжело дышать, Тсуна задыхается, словно у него отняли кислородный баллон. Кончики пальцев холодеют, а паника нарастает. И он не может ее перебороть.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ему до смерти страшно.</em>
</p>
<p>Смерть не так страшна, как жизнь без Реборна в мире, где ложь разоблачена.</p>
<p>Сознание медленно уплывает, слышится чей-то испуганный крик. Суматоху в палате Тсуна уже не видит. Когда приходит в себя, рядом нет Реборна. Дышать удается так просто, что Савада не находит себя достойным этого простого удовольствия, но продолжает дышать, вдыхая так резко, что воздух неприятно сушит горло. Медсестра, заглянувшая на ночь в палату, радуется пробуждению пациента.</p>
<p> — У вас была паническая атака. Но сейчас все хорошо. Завтра вы начнете ходить, мы проследим ваше состояние, — с отвратительной вежливой улыбкой говорит она. И глаза ее красные причиняют душевную боль Тсуне. Он закрывает карие глаза и думает, что, возможно, ему незачем жить теперь, когда Реборн знает правду, но, пожалуй, умирать на больничной койке после аппендицита — это неблагодарно. Вот он выздоровит…</p>
<p>Реборн приходит на следующий день с невозмутимой улыбкой, словно говоря ею: «Ну, удивлен?» А Тсуна удивлен. Итальянец кладет на больничную тумбу контейнер с новыми красными линзами.</p>
<p>— Если тебе так хочется, можешь снова их надеть, но знаешь, у тебя красивые глаза. К тому же это…</p>
<p>А после происходит что-то из ряда фантастики — Реборн снимает свои линзы, ухмыляясь.</p>
<p>—…немного упрощает ситуацию.</p>
<p>Что ж, со смешанными эмоциями думает Тсуна, самоубийство можно отложить примерно навсегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>